


"Atas Nama Cinta!"

by lockedcorner



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedcorner/pseuds/lockedcorner
Summary: Di bawah terik matahari 32 derajat yang panas menyiksa, Wooseok justru menemukan matahari lain yang lebih indah.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 21
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di bawah terik matahari 32 derajat yang panas menyiksa, Wooseok justru menemukan matahari lain yang lebih indah.

Menurut aplikasi penunjuk cuaca di ponselnya, hari itu suhu di luar mencapai 32 derajat. Matahari sedang kelewat bersemangat dan langit terlihat biru bersih tanpa tertutup awan. Harusnya sih tidak ada alasan yang cukup kuat buat Wooseok untuk meninggalkan kantornya yang nyaman dan adem siang itu.

Harusnya.

 _Emang bener-bener bukan waktu yang tepat buat kalah taruhan,_ Wooseok menggerutu sembari menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai ke siku, mulai kegerahan.

Pagi itu dia datang terlambat ke kantor. Sebenarnya belum bisa dibilang terlambat menurut standar kantornya, tapi tidak menurut teman-teman satu kubikelnya yang kemarin sore iseng bikin perjanjian: _yang besok dateng paling telat harus mau beliin sesuatu buat yang dateng paling pagi!_

… yang dengan bodohnya ikut dia iyakan sambil ketawa-ketawa, tanpa tau bahwa dia yang bakalan kena batunya.

(“Lagi ada minuman baru di Starbucks, edisi spesial gitu kayaknya. Ntar siang beliin gue satu gelas venti ya,” Seungyoun nyengir lebar.

Wooseok mendengus, bete.

“Gue juga mau dong, Kak! Kali dua ya!” tau-tau Yohan berceletuk dari mejanya.

“Ngapa lo juga ikut-ikutan, sih? Yang dateng paling pagi kan Seungyoun!”

“Lho, gue kan tadi berangkatnya nebeng Kak Seungyoun? Diitungnya nyampe barengan dong?”

“Mana ada?!” Wooseok melempar penghapus ke arah Yohan.)

Alhasil di sinilah Wooseok sekarang, jalan kaki sendirian di bawah terik matahari hari Jumat yang kurang bersahabat, menuju Starbucks terdekat yang berjarak sekitar 500 meter dari gedung kantornya. Bukan jarak yang terlalu panjang, tapi cukup menyiksa di bawah matahari 32 derajat.

Dia menghembuskan napas lega begitu akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan dan disambut hawa AC yang dingin. Agak berbeda dari biasanya, hari itu Starbucks cukup ramai. Semua meja sudah terisi, antrian di kasir pun terlihat lebih panjang dari tali pembatas antrian. Sepertinya banyak orang yang sengaja berlama-lama berteduh di tempat ini. Wooseok menghela napas dan membatin, _ya nggak salah juga sih, emang di luar panasnya lagi kebangetan._

Selang beberapa menit, antrian pun semakin pendek. Wooseok semakin gelisah. _Tujuh orang lagi,_ dia berhitung. Cobaan terbesarnya hari ini sebetulnya bukan hanya menembus siang yang kelewat terik, melainkanㅡ

(“Gue pesen Coffee Cherry Iced Espresso ya, Seok. Less sugar, tapi banyakin esnya. Oh, sama banyakin cream-nya juga.”

“Nggak kurang panjang pesenannya?” Wooseok menggerutu sambil mencatat.

Seungyoun diem aja, tapi cengirannya makin lebar. Wooseok mendadak nyesel udah buka mulut barusan.

“Kata siapa gue udah selesai?” _Tuh kan._ “Justru gue baru mau ngasitau bagian paling penting: nama di gelasnya nggak boleh nama gue atau Yohan atau lo atau siapa pun di kubikel ini.”)

“Selamat siang, Kak. Mau pesan apa?” Mbak Kasir menyapa ramah.

“Coffee Cherry Iced Espresso-nya satu ya, Mbak. Less sugar, more ice, more cream.” _So far so good._

“Take away atau diminum di sini, Kak?”

“Take away, Mbak.”

“Siap. Atas nama siapa, Kak?”

Perut Wooseok langsung sakit.

(“Lah, trus atas nama siapa dong? Masa pake nama bos kita?”

Lagi-lagi cengiran Seungyoun melebar. Wooseok jadi ketakutan sendiri.)

“Kak? Atas nama siapa?” Mbak Kasir mengulang pertanyaannya.

Wooseok menghela napas pasrah. _Yah, mau gimana lagi?_

“Atas nama cinta, Mbak.”

* * *

Sejin duduk lagi di mejanya setelah memesankan minuman untuk Jinhyuk, yang barusan kirim pesan: _bentar lagi gue nyampe. udah deket banget kok ini. pesenin minuman dulu dong jin, samain aja kayak punya lo, ntar gue ganti. thanks bangeeet!_

Sudah hampir setengah jam sejak dia tiba di Starbucks tempat mereka janjian, tapi temannya yang satu itu masih belum juga keliatan. Bukan tabiatnya Jinhyuk untuk ngaret, makanya Sejin bisa maklum. Setidaknya tadi dia tiba di waktu yang tepatㅡsepasang anak kuliahan terlihat baru saja selesai nongkrong dan sedang bersiap mau pergi, makanya Sejin buru-buru berdiri di dekat mereka supaya bisa langsung dudukㅡkarena hari itu Starbucks lebih ramai dari biasanya dan hampir tidak ada meja yang masih kosong.

“Sejin! Sori banget tadi meeting-nya kelar lebih lama dari perkiraan gue!”

Sejin mendongak dari ponselnya. Yang dari tadi dia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul juga, terlihat rapi dengan jas abu-abu gelapnya.

“Eits, ganteng amat. Jadi jiper gue kaosan doang ke sini,” ledek Sejin.

Jinhyuk terkekeh sembari duduk di kursi di depan Sejin. “Kan udah gue bilang gue abis meeting. Belom sempet ngapa-ngapain udah langsung cabut ke sini. Daripada ntar lo ngambek kelamaan nungguin gue?”

“Nggak kepanasan emang jalan pake jas ke sini? Di luar kan lagi panas banget, gila.”

“Naik taksi, kok. Meeting-nya bukan di kantor gue soalnya, jadi agak jauh dari sini,” Jinhyuk melepas jasnya dan menyampirkannya ke senderan kursi. Dia lalu melihat gelas minuman Sejin yang sudah setengah kosong. “Eh iya, lo jadi mesenin minuman buat gue? Apaan? Berapa duit?”

“Elah, santai. Ntar aja bayarnya,” jawab Sejin sambil mengibaskan tangannya. “Gue pesenin Coffee Cherry Iced Espresso, sama kayak punya gue. Tungguin aja, paling bentar lagi dipanggil. Gue pesennya udah 5 menitan yang lalu.”

Jinhyuk manggut-manggut lalu menyeruput sedikit minuman Sejin. “Menu baru? Lumayan sih, tapi nggak gitu manis ya.”

“Gue emang sengaja pesen yang less sugar. Kan gue udah manis.”

Jinhyuk langsung mengernyit jijik. “Najis.”

Sejin tergelak. “By the way, nanti kalo minuman lo udah jadi dan masnya manggil, jangan bete sama gue ya.”

“Hah? Kenapa emang?”

“Ntar lo juga tau sendiri. Itung-itung karena udah bikin gue nunggu setengah jam,” sahut Sejin sambil menggigit sedotannya, menahan tawa.

“Dih, kenapa sih loㅡ?”

Belum sempat Jinhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lantang dari arah counter.

“COFFEE CHERRY ICED ESPRESSO ATAS NAMA CINTA.”

“Baru aja diomongin. Tuh, punya lo,” Sejin cekikikan.

Jinhyuk melongo. “... Anjir ya Jin, lo tuh aneh banget, sumpah.”

Kali ini Sejin tidak tahan lagi, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

“COFFEE CHERRY ICED ESPRESSO ATAS NAMA CINTA.”

Wooseok yang sedari tadi menunggu di pojok langsung meringis menahan malu. _Astaga, masnya pake acara teriak-teriak segala. Ya iya sih hari ini emang lagi rame jadi manggilnya harus lebih kenceng biar kedengeran, tapi gak usah gitu juga kali,_ dia membatin.

Berusaha mengabaikan suara cekikikan samar dari pengunjung lain, Wooseok beringsut mendekati counter. Di sana gelas venti berisi Coffee Cherry Iced Espresso pesanan Seungyoun sudah bertengger manis, dengan tulisan “CINTA” yang terlihat mencolok seolah-olah mengejeknya. Dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin cepat dia pergi dari sini, semakin baik.

Belum ada sedetik setelah jarinya menyentuh permukaan gelas, tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang terulur di depannya, berusaha meraih gelas yang sama. Wooseok sedikit tersentak ketika jari mereka bersentuhan, tapi dia tidak menarik tangannya. Matanya lalu bergerak naik menuju wajah si pemilik tangan.

_Deg._

Jarang sekali Wooseok terkesiap melihat seseorang, terlebih orang asing, tapi lelaki bertubuh jangkung di hadapannya itu seolah memiliki kemampuan untuk membekukan waktu.

“Eh, sori sori,” lelaki itu meminta maaf sembari menarik tangannya. “Ini pesenan kamu?”

“Uhmmm,” Wooseok tergagap. “I-iya?”

“Kamu pesen Coffee Cherry Iced Espresso juga?”

“... Iya.”

Senyumnya menjadi sedikit canggung. “Atas nama cinta juga?”

Wooseok rasanya ingin menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Gimana dia bisa lupa sama hal yang satu itu?

Melihat ekspresi wajahnya, lelaki di depannya tergelak. _Suaranya renyah,_ pikir Wooseok.

“Kalo dari muka kamu kayaknya kita sama-sama jadi korban keisengan orang ya? Temen saya tuh yang pesen buat saya, saya dateng-dateng langsung dikerjain.”

“Hahaha, iya,” Wooseok hanya bisa tertawa basa-basi, padahal otaknya masih berusaha untuk kembali fokus.

“Mas, minuman ini pesenan saya atau masnya ini?” si lelaki ~~ganteng~~ jangkung lalu bertanya ke Mas Counter.

Yang ditanya lalu mencocokkan struk pesanan yang berbaris di area kerjanya. “Tadi pesennya hampir barengan, ya? Sama aja kayaknya, Mas. Abis ini pesenan yang satu lagi keluar kok.”

“Ooh, ya udah kalo gitu kamu duluan aja,” si ~~ganteng~~ jangkung tersenyum, membuat pikiran Wooseok semakin buram. “Saya baru dateng juga, gak papa kalo nunggu agak lamaan dikit.”

“Beneran nih gak papa?” Wooseok beneran gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi.

“Iyaa, beneran gak papa.” _Ini orang kok senyumnya cerah banget sih. Kayak matahari._

“Hmmm, ya udah deh kalo gitu. Makasih ya,” akhirnya Wooseok mengambil minumannya dan bersiap pergi, walau sedikit kurang rela. “Duluan ya.”

Lelaki itu membalas ucapan Wooseok dengan melambaikan tangannya. Senyumnya hangat dan cerah, benar-benar seperti matahari.

* * *

Jinhyuk kembali ke mejanya, disambut oleh suara cekikikan Sejin.

“Diem lo, gak usah ketawa-ketawa,” dia menendang kaki kursi temannya itu.

“Dih, sendirinya senyum-senyum. Aslinya seneng kan lo, gue kerjain?”

Yang diledekin malah makin senyum. “Yaa ... gak salah juga sih.”

Sejin langsung menegakkan duduknya. “Eh, ada apaan nih? Gue ketinggalan apa?”

“Gak ada apa-apa,” jawab Jinhyuk sambil menyeruput minumannya, masih senyum-senyum. “Enak juga by the way, manisnya pas. Apalagi kalo abis ngeliat yang manis-manis.”

Ekspresi Sejin mulai berubah jadi ngeri. “Lo kenapa deh?”

“Dibilang gak kenapa-napa,” nadanya Jinhyuk santai. Dia sibuk memandangi tulisan “CINTA” yang ada di gelasnya, masih sambil senyum-senyum. Teringat lelaki manis yang juga memesan minuman yang sama, bahkan dengan nama yang sama. Entah kenapa mata lelaki tadi mengingatkannya akan kucing. Lucu.

Sejin makin ngeri. “Sumpah ya, bilang gak lo kenapa!”

Jinhyuk tertawa lepas. “Gak kenapa-napa, Sejin. Cuma abis ada kejadian lucu tadi.”

“Kejadian lucu apa?” tatapan Sejin penuh selidik. Dia lalu menjulurkan kepalanya berusaha melihat ke arah counter. “Lo diketawain mas-mas counter? Atau pengunjung lain? Eh iya, tadi kok lo rada lama sih ngambil minumnya, ada apaan emang?”

“Kepo banget sih lo. Salah sendiri ngerjain gue.”

Sejin merengut. Dia paling tidak tahan merasa penasaran seperti ini. Baru saja dia mau membuka mulutnya untuk memaksa Jinhyuk untuk cerita, dia dikagetkan oleh temannya itu yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu.

“Eh? Jinhyuk! Mau ke mana lo? Woi!”

* * *

Lagi-lagi harus kembali disiksa oleh matahari 32 derajat di luar, Wooseok menghembuskan napas panjang. Andai dia bisa memilih, jelas dia jauh lebih pengen tinggal lebih lama di Starbucks yang adem dan nyaman walaupun agak ramai. Kalau bisa sih, sambil menikmati matahari _yang lain_.

Wooseok senyum-senyum sendiri, mengingat pertemuannya dengan lelaki ~~ganteng~~ jangkung tadi. _Mungkin kalah taruhan di tengah cuaca neraka begini gak jelek juga,_ pikirnya. Tapi senyumnya langsung memudar ketika dia ingat satu hal yang penting: dia gak tau siapa nama lelaki tadi, atau apakah mereka bisa ketemu lagi.

Lagi-lagi dia menghembuskan napas panjang. _Yah, ya udah lah, at least_ ㅡ

“Hei! Tunggu!”

Samar-samar dia mendengar suara orang memanggil-manggil di belakangnya. Tapi dia tetap melangkah karena dia merasa bukan dia yang dipanggil.

“Tunggu sebentar! Hei … CINTA!”

Wooseok langsung berhenti. _Ya Tuhan, please jangan bilang_ _ㅡ_

Dia berbalik dan langsung melihat lelaki ituㅡyang _literally_ sedang dia pikirkanㅡsedang terengah-engah habis berlari tidak jauh di belakangnya.

Lelaki itu terlihat sangat malu. “Maaf maaf, abis beneran gak tau mesti manggil apa lagi. Cuma itu doang yang kepikiran.”

Dalam kondisi normal, Wooseok bakalan ikut merasa malu dan bahkan kesal, apalagi kalau pelakunya Seungyoun atau Yohan. Tapi kali ini dia malah tertawa. Ada rasa hangat yang mulai menjalar di dalam dadanya, dan dia tau persis ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan matahari yang bersinar kelewat terik di atas kepala mereka.

“Ada apa, by the way? Minuman kita ketuker?” tanya Wooseok.

“Nggg, nggak sih. Toh kita pesen minuman yang sama juga, jadi ketuker pun gak ngaruh.” _Duh, senyum cerah itu lagi._ “Tiba-tiba kepikiran sesuatu aja.”

“Apa?”

Lelaki itu menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya, lagi-lagi terlihat malu. “Nama kamu … bukan beneran Cinta, kan?”

Wooseok melongo sejenak, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Yang ditertawakan pun ikut tertawa pelan, sadar bahwa pertanyaannya barusan memang kelewat konyol.

Setelah tawanya mereda, Wooseok baru bisa menjawab, “Ya nggak lah! Kamu sendiri emang namanya beneran Cinta?”

“Ya nggak juga,” lelaki itu tertawa. Sorot matanya lalu berubah menjadi lebih serius, walaupun senyumnya masih tetap merekah. “Kalau gitu, nama kamu siapa?”

Skak. Wooseok terdiam. _Did I hear it correctly?_

Sedetik berlalu. Tiga detik. Tujuh detik.

Di detik kesepuluh, lelaki jangkung itu mulai terlihat canggung. “Uhmmm, kayaknya saya salah nanya ya? Ya udah deh, saya permisi dulu. Maaf kalauㅡ”

“Eh, sebentar!” sergah Wooseok ketika lelaki itu terlihat siap untuk balik badan. Gantian dia yang merasa canggung. “Maaf, saya ... kadang suka lemot, hehe.”

Dia menarik napas, lalu memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangannya. “Nama saya Wooseok. Kim Wooseok.”

Tangannya langsung mendapat sambutan hangat, dalam bentuk genggaman erat dan seulas senyum. “Lee Jinhyuk. Panggil aja Jinhyuk.”

Di bawah terik matahari 32 derajat yang panas menyiksa, Wooseok justru menemukan matahari lain yang lebih indah.

Dan barangkali … awal dari sebuah kisah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first attempt in writing fic in, like, 5 years? and this is also my very first fic in bahasa indonesia. so I hope this short fic doesn't turn out to be too awkward, hehe. please do leave some comments here or on twitter, thank you very much :)
> 
> anyway this one-shot is inspired by my own weird habit in using different, random names whenever I order drink at kopi kenangan with my friends from work. except that I haven't met my jinhyuk or wooseok yet lol. a continuation is possible, kalo banyak permintaan, but definitely not in the near future.
> 
> once again, thank you for reading!


	2. Special Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima bulan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka di musim panas.

Sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di pucuk kepalanya dan Wooseok tidak perlu melihat atau menyentuhnya untuk mengetahui apa itu. Namun dia toh tetap menengadah untuk melihat butir-butir salju secara perlahan mulai berjatuhan dari langit malam. Dari volumenya yang hanya sedikit, semua orang tahu hujan salju malam itu tidak akan cukup untuk menyelimuti seisi kota dengan lapisan putih besok pagi, tapi tetap saja kehadirannya disambut dengan hati yang hangat.

“Cinta!”

Wooseok memutar bola matanya mendengar suara dan nama panggilan yang kelewat familiar itu, dan selalu diucapkan dengan nada berkelakar yang sama. Meskipun demikian, bibirnya mati-matian menahan senyum yang selalu memaksa muncul setiap kali dirinya merasakan presensi si pemilik suara di sekitarnya.

Dia pun berbalik dan melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi sedang tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arahnya. Senyumnya yang cerah dan selalu mencapai matanya itu tentu saja langsung berhasil menjebol pertahanan Wooseok. Tidak mungkin tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak ikut tersenyum melihat senyum lebar itu.

“Maaf maaf, Wooseok udah lama nunggu kah?” lelaki itu bertanya, kali ini senyumnya terlihat sedikit menyesal.

Wooseok buru-buru menggeleng. “Baru nyampe juga kok. Gak ada lima belas menit.”

“Lima belas menit lumayan atuh.” Dengan lembut, lelaki itu menjawil gemas ujung hidung Wooseok, otomatis membangunkan kupu-kupu yang tertidur di dalam perut si pemilik hidung. “Maaf ya, tadi tiba-tiba ditelpon klien setengah jam sebelum berangkat. Alhasil jadi mulur deh berangkatnya.”

“Kok Jinhyuk masih kerja sih? Ini kan malam Natal?” tegur Wooseok dengan nada sedikit merajuk dan bibir agak mencebik. “Berapa minggu lalu juga sempet sakit kan gara-gara kecapekan? Ampe nyaris opname.”

Mau tidak mau Jinhyuk terkekeh gemas. “Namanya juga kerja di advertising agency, Seok.”

“Tetep ajaㅡ”

“Iya, sejak sakit kmaren aku udah kapok kok dimarahin Wooseok. Jadi sejak itu aku nyoba buat gak terlalu diforsir lagi kerjanya,” tangan Jinhyuk mengusak-usak kepala Wooseok. “Gak mau bikin Wooseok khawatir lagi soalnya.”

Kali ini bukan hanya perutnya yang berdesir hebat, jantung Wooseok ikut berderap cepat dan pipinya terasa panas. Dengan gusar, dia pun berbalik dan berjalan terlebih dahulu sembari menggerutu pelan, “Siapa juga yang khawatir sama Jinhyuk. Udah yuk buruan makan, laper tau.”

Jinhyuk cuma bisa tertawa dan segera menyusul lelaki itu. Selama sepersekian detik, tangannya terulur secara refleks, hendak menggenggam tangan Wooseok. Tapi dia berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya.

 _Nanti aja,_ pikirnya. Kalau ternyata rencananya malam ini berjalan mulus seperti keinginannya, dia akan punya banyak kesempatan untuk menggenggam tangan itu di masa mendatang dan seterusnya.

Semoga.

* * *

“Selamat malam, sudah reservasi, Pak? Atas nama siapa?”

“Udah, Mbak. Atas nama cinta.”

Wooseok tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar jawaban Jinhyuk. Tangannya refleks memukul lengan lelaki itu.

“Aduh, aku kok dipukul?” Jinhyuk meringis.

“Jinhyuk ih! Bisa-bisanya?!” Wooseok mendaratkan satu cubitan di pinggang lelaki jangkung itu sebelum tersenyum meminta maaf pada pegawai restoran yang tersenyum geli di depan mereka. “Maaf ya, Mbak, temen saya emang suka aneh.”

Perempuan muda itu menggelengkan kepala, masih sambil tersenyum. “Gak papa kok, Pak. Lucu malah. Unik dan bikin penasaran.”

“Tuh kan, Seok, unik,” Jinhyuk nyengir. Sebelum Wooseok sempat memprotes lebih lanjut, Jinhyuk sudah keburu mendorongnya masuk ke dalam restoran, mengikuti pegawai yang membawa mereka ke meja mereka. Dengan suara pelan supaya hanya Wooseok yang bisa mendengarnya, Jinhyuk lalu berkata, “Lagian kan gara-gara itu kita bisa kenalan?”

Wooseok tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi Jinhyuk tersenyum puas melihat betapa telinga lelaki itu berubah memerah karena kata-katanya barusan.

* * *

Wooseok mau tidak mau memperhatikan betapa waktu seolah terasa terbang setiap kali dia bersama Jinhyuk. Malam itu pun tidak terkecuali. Tiba-tiba saja dua jam sudah berlalu dan kini mereka sudah berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan restoran, diiringi oleh kepingan-kepingan salju yang masih berjatuhan lembut dari langit.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu masih berceloteh dengan penuh semangat di sebelahnya, kali ini menceritakan tentang salah satu proyek yang sedang dikerjakannya, dan permintaan-permintaan kliennya yang dianggapnya cukup lucu.

Wooseok tersenyum diam-diam. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan ini secara gamblang, tapi dia selalu suka mendengarkan Jinhyuk bercerita tentang apa saja. Kadang dia masih tidak percaya kalau taruhan memalukan yang diberikan Seungyoun padanya di musim panas lalu mengantarkannya pada lelaki yang karakternya cukup berkebalikan dengan dirinya ini.

Tapi Wooseok menikmati setiap detik pertemanannya dengan Jinhyuk, yang sejak hari pertama perkenalan mereka hampir selalu memancarkan rasa hangat yang menyenangkan, persis matahari.

“Wooseok dengerin aku gak? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri?”

Yang dipanggil lalu sedikit tersentak. “Eh? Iya kok, dengerin. Jinhyuk tadi cerita soal klien dari perusahaan coklat kan?”

Jinhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Udah ganti cerita. Aku barusan nanya Wooseok ada rencana apa buat malam tahun baru besok.”

 _Astaga, ampe gak sadar kalo topiknya udah ganti._ “Hehe, maaf ya Jinhyuk, barusan keinget sesuatu yang lucu,” Wooseok meringis, meminta maaf. “Kayaknya sih mau barbeque-an di rumah sodara. Kenapa? Jinhyuk mau ngajakin keluar ya?”

“Iya,” jawab Jinhyuk dengan tidak disangka-sangka. “Tapi ya udah deh kalo Wooseok udah punya acara. Lain kali aja berarti.”

Wooseok bisa mendeteksi nada kecewa di sana, begitu pula di balik senyum Jinhyuk. Tapi sebelum dia sempat berkata apa-apa, tahu-tahu lelaki itu sudah kembali bertanya, “Abis ini mau langsung pulang? Atau mau mampir Starbucks dulu buat beli minuman anget?”

“Boleh aja kalo mau mampir Starbucks dulu, TAPI JANGAN PESEN ATAS NAMA CINTA LAGI.”

Jinhyuk langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar nada suara Wooseok yang mendadak meninggi. “Aduh sumpah lucu banget sih kamu.”

“Ih, aku serius!” balas Wooseok sambil melotot. “Kamu tuh ya, aku ampe curiga jangan-jangan waktu pertama kali kita ketemu itu kamu emang sengaja pesennya atas nama cinta, bukannya dikerjain temen kamu kayak yang kamu bilang.”

Tawa Jinhyuk mengeras. “Gak gitu ya. Aku mah orangnya santai, dibawa lucu aja kali, Seok,” sahutnya setelah tawanya mereda. “Lagian kayak yang tadi aku bilang, kita kan jadi kenalan gara-gara itu, jadi harusnya dikenang dong.”

Wooseok mendengus. Percuma mendebat Jinhyuk karena kesempatannya untuk menang hampir sama besarnya dengan mengharapkan hujan di bulan Juni. Bukan mustahil, tapi kecil. “Terserah kamu aja deh.”

“Jangan ngambek dong, Cinta.” Ledekan Jinhyuk semakin menjadi-jadi. Kali ini telunjuknya ditusuk-tusukkan ke pipi Wooseok, membuat lelaki yang bertubuh lebih pendek semakin merengut. “Cintaaa~”

Akhirnya Wooseok tidak tahan lagi. Dia berhenti berjalan dan menghentakkan salah satu kakinya ke tanah. “Jangan panggil-panggil gitu lagi kalo emang gak serius!”

Refleks, langkah keduanya terhenti. Mata Wooseok langsung membulat lebar begitu menyadari kalimat apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya dengan nada tinggi. Jinhyuk pun tampak tertegun mematung di tempatnya. Raut wajah lelaki itu sulit dibaca dan Wooseok bisa mengenali rasa panik yang merayap di dalam dadanya.

“Maksud akuㅡ” dia mencoba menjelaskan, meskipun sejujurnya dia sendiri tidak yakin dalih apa yang akan disampaikannya. Ditambah lagi, lidahnya semakin terasa kelu ketika dilihatnya Jinhyuk menatapnya lurus-lurus, masih dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca.

“Kata siapa aku gak serius?”

Wooseok terkesiap.

Dengan lembut, Jinhyuk menggamit tangannya. Kali ini seulas senyum simpul menghias wajah tampannya. “Selama ini aku bikin kamu bertanya-tanya ya? Maaf karena baru berani jujur sekarang. Lagian gimana pun kita belom terlalu lama kenal, aku pengen lebih ngeyakinin diriku sendiri.”

“Ngeyakinin … apa?” Wooseok tidak percaya mulutnya masih bisa bersuara, mengingat pikirannya kini sudah kosong.

“Ngeyakinin kalo yang aku rasain selama ini ke Wooseok udah lebih dari sekedar perasaan suka ke temen,” jawab Jinhyuk dengan mantap. Matanya yang biasanya berkilat jenaka kini terlihat serius, namun tetap memancarkan sorot lembut yang semakin mengunci tubuh Wooseok. “Aku udah jatuh cinta sama Wooseok. Jadi, boleh gak setelah ini aku panggil kamu “cinta” terus dengan konteks bukan bercanda?”

Wooseok menelan ludah gugup. Belum ada lima menit lalu mereka masih tertawa-tawa santai seperti biasa dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berada dalam situasi ini. Pikirannya mulai berusaha mengejar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jinhyuk, meskipun hatinya sudah lama tahu.

“Kaget banget ya? Maaf ya, aku gak maksud ngagetin kayak gini,” kata Jinhyuk sambil mengusak lembut kepala Wooseok. “Gak usah dijawab sekarang juga gak papa kok.”

Ketika Jinhyuk menarik tangannya dan bersiap untuk kembali berjalan, barulah Wooseok bisa membuka mulutnya lagi.

“Aku juga … suka banget sama Jinhyuk. Lebih dari temen.”

Dibutuhkan waktu yang lebih sedikit untuk Jinhyuk dalam mencerna jawaban Wooseok, karena tidak sampai lima belas detik kemudian, sebuah senyum merekah lebar di wajahnya. Dan itu barangkali adalah senyum Jinhyuk yang paling cerah yang pernah dilihat Wooseok.

Jinhyuk lalu bergerak mendekat, wajahnya secara perlahan menghampiri wajah Wooseok sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir lelaki itu. Berusaha menyampaikan segala perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Dan tentu saja Wooseok membalas ciuman itu dengan perasaan yang sama.

* * *

(“Selamat malam, Kak, mau pesan apa?”

“Selamat malam, Mas. Peppermint hot chocolate-nya satu, sama … tadi kamu mau pesen apa?”

“Aku oatmeal honey latte.”

“Iya itu, Mas. Dua-duanya size venti ya.”

“Noted, Kak. Take away?”

“Iya, take away.”

“Atas nama siapa, Kak?”

“Cinta.”

“Jinhyuuuk!”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harusnya chapter ini di-publish kmaren pas christmas eve, tapi berhubung aku lagi dikejar deadline waktu itu jadi baru bisa di-publish sekarang pas new year's eve. anyway, chapter spesial yang pendek ini khusus aku tulis buat memperingati setahunan cerita ini, moga-moga aja masih ada yang mau baca hehehe.  
> merry christmas and happy new year, all!


End file.
